Telecommunication and broadband services are usually provided to customer premises via twisted pairs of wires. The twisted pairs are often grouped in close proximity into binder groups. Data transmission in these settings may suffer from interference arising from electromagnetic coupling between neighboring twisted pairs, referred to as crosstalk interference. When crosstalk precompensation is employed, the signal to be transmitted is pre-distorted such that the pre-distortion destructively interferes with the crosstalk introduced by the transmission channel.